officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Hall of Fame
The WWE Hall of Fame is a hall of fame which honors professional wrestlers and professional wrestling personalities maintained by WWE. The 1994 and 1995 ceremonies were held in conjunction with the annual King of the Ring pay-per-view events. In 1996, the ceremony was held with the Survivor Series event, for the first time in front of a paying audience as well as the wrestlers, after which, the Hall of Fame went on hiatus. In 2004, WWE relaunched the Hall of Fame to coincide with WrestleMania XX. This ceremony, like its predecessors, was not broadcast on television. However, it was released on DVD on June 1, 2004. Beginning with the 2005 ceremony, an edited version of the Hall of Fame was broadcast on Spike TV (2005) and on the USA Network (2006–present); these were aired on tape delay. Since 2005, the entire Hall of Fame ceremony has been packaged as part of the annual WrestleMania DVD release, and from 2014, has been broadcast live on the WWE Network. In 2015, historical WWE Hall of Fame ceremonies became available on the WWE Network. Although a building has never been built to represent the Hall of Fame, WWE has looked into constructing a facility. In 2008, Shane McMahon, then-Executive Vice President of Global Media of WWE, stated that WWE had been storing wrestling memorabilia in a warehouse for years, with all items categorized and dated in case a facility is created. As of 2018, there have been 183 inductees — with 110 wrestlers inducted individually, 26 Legacy Inductees, 12 group inductions (consisting of 33 wrestlers within those groups), ten celebrities and four Warrior Award recipients, whilst 46 members have been inducted posthumously. As of 2017, Ric Flair is the only Hall of Famer to be inducted twice, first individually in 2008, then as a member of The Four Horsemen in 2012. Inductees * List of members of the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony dates and locations * June 9, 1994, Omni Inner Harbor International Hotel, Baltimore, Maryland * June 24, 1995, Marriott Hotel, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * November 16, 1996, Marriott Marquis, New York, New York * March 13, 2004, The Hilton, New York City, New York * April 2, 2005, Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, California * April 1, 2006, Rosemont Theatre, Rosemont, Illinois * March 31, 2007, Fox Theatre, Detroit, Michigan * March 28, 2008, Amway Arena, Orlando, Florida * April 4, 2009, Toyota Center, Houston, Texas * March 27, 2010, Dodge Theater, Phoenix, Arizona * April 2, 2011, Philips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * March 31, 2012, American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida * April 6, 2013, Madison Square Garden, New York City, New York * April 5, 2014, Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, Louisiana * March 28, 2015, SAP Center, San Jose, California * April 2, 2016, American Airlines Center, Dallas, Texas * March 31, 2017, Amway Arena, Orlando, Florida * April 6, 2018, Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, Louisiana * April 6, 2019, Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York * April 2, 2020, Amalie Arena, Tampa, Florida Trivia *Set pieces from the Slammy Awards from 1986, 1987, 1996, and 1997 are used as a part of the Hall of Fame awards show set. Category:WrestleMania